Trial & Error
by ElloiseSarah Malfoy
Summary: Forced into a marriage with Harry, Ginny is broken and hurt. When she is able to find freedom, no one will believe that Harry could be cruel enough to commit the acts she's accusing him off. Rated M for reason including rape. DG with a little HG


**Disclaimer**: I do not own or have imagined any of the characters within this story unless the names are unheard of in the HP series.. Haven't planned that far ahead.. All characters, locations (to an extent) and magical abilities are down to the brains and knowledge of J.K Rowling herself and this is just an alternative way of how their lives might have turned out.

Also just so you know, I am only posting this as a one shot for now so I can figure out whether people are actually interested in this being continued or not!

And if you are a fan of Harry then you probably won't like this story. I have warned so don't hate on me. I am using J.K Rowling's characters but I am allowed to swing them in my own way, am I not? Otherwise I believe it would count out numerous stories in which Draco is a good guy, Ginny is evil, etc etc. I think my point is made =]

So without further ado..

**– Chapter One –**

To say Ginny was excited was a complete understatement. She was ecstatic! Dumbledore had just announced to the great hall that there would be a dance held the following Saturday evening to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. From what Ginny had heard about dances, which wasn't a lot, was that girls had the chance to get completely dolled up with make-up, hairdos, shoes and amazing floor length gowns. Coming from a family that had never had much money to spare, Ginny had never really asked for anything and was happy to go without if it meant there could be food on the table for another day but she was certain her mother would be able to help her out just this once. It was a dance after all and she couldn't very well go wearing any of the dismal amount of clothes she already owned.

Harry had defeated Voldemort a week prior to this announcement and the wizarding world had rejoiced. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was now the boy who saved the world. A big title to put on merely a seventeen year old but Harry seemed to be taking it quite well. When Harry had returned, he had come straight to see Ginny after meeting with Dumbledore and going to visit the hospital wing to satisfy Madam Pomfrey's worries for him. Ginny had been head over heels in love with Harry for the last two years and for Harry to have finally developed deeper feelings for her rather than just his best mates little sister, she was on top of the world. He had explained that coming face to face with death had made him realise the important things in his life and that Ginny was indeed one of them. Luna had mimed gagging when Ginny had relayed what Harry had said, saying that it was cheesy but nothing could defer Ginny and now with the upcoming dance, they could publically reveal they were finally a couple.

Ginny jumped up from her seat in the great hall and directed herself towards to the exit. She needed to find Luna to tell her about the dance and plan when they could possibly go shopping. Without the threat of death eaters anymore, students third year and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever they wanted as long as it didn't disrupt their classes. Luna never attended dinners in the great hall. She could usually be found with her head in a book in the library and would venture to the kitchens late in the evening. Luna wasn't the smartest student but she managed to keep her grades steady. Ginny was unsure how she did it really as Luna was never actually studying in the library. Her books were often weird romantic muggle stories that Ginny thought was a bit too graphic to read.

As usual Luna was at the far back table of the library using the moonlight to read rather than use the torches that were spread around the room.

"Luna! Guess what! There's going to be a dance next Saturday for everyone! How exciting is that going to be? We have to find dresses and shoes and get our hair done and find you a date and learn how to use makeup and.."

Ginny was counting off everything she could think of on her fingers one by one whilst Luna was just staring at her trying to take everything in as fast as Ginny was talking.

"Slow down woman! You'd think someone had set your Nargles loose in your garden at the rate you're going".

Luna often made references to creatures Ginny was certain didn't actually exist but she just simply ignored them. Hopefully one day Luna wouldn't ask her something about one because her lack of attention would definitely show.

"Okay, sorry but Luna, we only have a week and I still need to ask mum for money and in between classes and study, when are we gonna go?" Ginny looked stressed.

"How about we go next Saturday afternoon? I know that isn't much time before the dance but if we go after you've had quidditch practice then we can get our hair and makeup done at the same time!"

Luna looked mighty pleased with her idea.

"Genius!" cried Ginny throwing her arms in the air, "I'm gonna go ask if Hermione wants to come with us. God knows she could use some female company lately. Imagine being stuck with my brother all the time! I would hate to have some boy following me around like a love sick puppy 24/7"

"Ron isn't that bad really" replied Luna, "I mean he does carry all her books for her and is basically her little servant boy isn't he?"

Both the girls cracked up laughing earning a glare from Madame Finch and a short lecture about not disturbing the peace in her library. With that, Ginny grabbed her bag and dashed out of the library in search of Hermione.

* * *

The following week seemed to drag on and Ginny's lack of concentration in class landed her in many detentions, mainly delivered from Snape. She had managed to blow up her cauldron twice and accidently made an extremely poisonous potion when she wasn't looking at which ingredients to add and rather just throwing in whatever her hand found. Though the detentions also served as a great distraction of how little time she has gotten to see Harry as well. He was constantly in and out of school doing interviews with reporters or meeting important people and Dumbledore had excused him from classes because apparently if you can destroy Voldemort, you already have the knowledge and education is unnecessary. Ginny couldn't really kick up a fuss as this was his time to shine and defeating Voldemort is a pretty high achievement but she still wished he could have set aside a little time for her.

After quidditch practice on Saturday morning, Ginny raced back to her dorm to quickly have a shower before heading down to meet Luna in the entrance hall. Hermione had decided not to come with them as she was planning on making her own dress and wanted it to be a surprise.

The girls signed out with Filch and started the walk down to Hogsmeade.

"I'm not sure what kind of dress I want" Ginny stressed, "there is going to be so many choices and they have to fit in my price range".

Ginny's mum had given her 15 galleons to spend and she was hoping this would be enough to cover everything she needed.

"Hmm, I know I definitely want a shorter dress" replied Luna, "If I get a dress that goes to the floor, I would probably end up tripping over it and falling flat on my face".

Hogsmeade wasn't a very big village as there weren't many people living around there so there was only one dress shop to go to and Ginny was hoping she could find a stunning dress so she could impress Harry with how she looked. The dresses were divided into colour sections so the girl split up and searched through different colours to see what styles there were. The lady working in the store told Ginny that with her hair, black, white or green were better choices for dress colour since it would be a bold colour and anything else could clash drastically with her hair. Ginny didn't want to wear white in fear of getting it dirty and black was such a morbid colour to wear to a dance that was meant for a celebration so she went with green. Green was the Slytherin colour but that wasn't important as long as she managed to look good. She took four dresses into the dressing room each of different shades of green and Luna had decided on trying on dresses that were blue and silver.

The first dress Ginny tried on was way too low cut. The neckline came down to nearly her belly button and as much as she wanted to look sexy, she didn't want to be labelled a slut. The next dress was a pale green and was rather tight and only flared out from the knee which she decided might be too hard to walk in. The third dress was a shorter one which she just wanted to try on for variety and she did quite like this one. The bodice was wrapped around her on an angle and flared out like a princess dress with extra layers underneath that twirled around her as she moved.

"Luna!" yelled Ginny, "Come look at this one and tell me what you think".

Luna made her way into Ginny's dressing room and looked her up and down before spinning her around to look at it from behind.

"You look awesome Gin!" she exclaimed, "I love how it moves every time you do".

"I know right! I think this may be the one but I'll try on the other one anyway just so I can compare them all".

Luna left Ginny's dressing room and Ginny put on the last dress. The bodice of this one was the same as the shorter dress except it didn't have any straps and was to the floor. It was a deeper green and the skirt wasn't as full but it fell perfectly to the ground, shaping over her behind nicely.

"I think this is definitely the dress" Ginny said to herself and she walked out of the dressing room to get another opinion.

The shop lady came over when she saw Ginny come out. "Oh you look stunning my dear!" she cooed, "so sophisticated and mature looking".

Luna soon joined them in the dress she had decided to buy which was blue and silver, came down to her knee and had been designed rather intriguingly. One strap was off the shoulder and fabric hung around her in odd ways with no sense of design whatsoever yet it still managed to shape her body and there was no doubt she looked good.

"We'll take them!" cried Ginny, she was glad it hadn't taken too long to find their dresses because they still needed to get their hair and makeup done.

The lady carefully folded the dresses and put a charm on them to stop them from being ruined and then she put them into paper bags for the girls to carry. Once they had excited the shop, they were too busy chattering away to notice that Malfoy and his two goons had approached them. Ginny was so distracted, she managed to walk straight into him and fall backwards onto the ground.

"I'd watch where I was going if I was you little weasel" sneered Malfoy, "Though I do approve of you being in the dirt at my feet. It seems quite appropriate really". The two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered behind him at his joke.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ginny said as she climbed to her feet, wiping the dirt off her ropes and picking up the bag with her dress in it.

"What's this little weasel?" Malfoy made an attempt to swipe her bag but Ginny stepped back too quickly. "Is this what you'll be wearing to the ball?"

"What's it to you ferret? It's never concerned you before what I wear".

"I just thought I should probably mention that as suitable as a paper bag would be, I don't think you'll be allowed in dressed like that. I doubt Dumbledore would make an exception for you even though he is aware of how dirt poor you and your family are".

Malfoy smirked at Ginny then turned around and walked off before she had a chance to reply. She stood there staring at him until he was out of sight and then turned to look at Luna.

"What a bloody git! He has no right to treat people like they're the dirt he walks on".

"Just leave it alone Gin, we don't have that much longer to put up with him anyway. He'll be leaving at the end of this year. Let's go take our mind off him by getting our hair and makeup done!"

* * *

Ginny had decided to go with a simple hairdo. She had had it put into soft curls that cascaded down her back. It was clipped back from the front of her face except for a couple tendrils that came down either side and her makeup was simple as well with just foundation, a little bit of blush and mascara to enhance her chocolate eyes.

Ginny was waiting for Harry in the entrance hall with Luna. He said he would meet her there at 6 o'clock but he was now 15 minutes late and Ginny was getting impatient.

"He could at least try to be on time for once!"

"Don't stress Gin, he probably just can't decide what shoes to wear". Luna gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

Harry then decided to appear from around the corner. He lent down and gave Ginny a swift kiss on her check and then turned to Luna.

"Well that certainly is an odd looking dress there Luna. It looks good!"

Ginny's jaw dropped. She had spent quite a few galleons on making herself look gorgeous for Harry and he didn't even choose to acknowledge how good she looked. What a good way to start off the evening with, she thought to herself.

"Why thank you Harry! Though I must admit Ginny is the one outshining me tonight".

Harry turned to Ginny. "You wore green? Really Ginny, you've got to stay united with your own house. People might start thinking you're associating with the enemy and now we don't match. Green and red.. Would have been good for Christmas time though!"

He took her hand and started to lead her towards the Great Hall. Ginny was thoroughly unimpressed. Not even one compliment or a "you look good Ginny", just a subtle insult at her loyalties. As they entered the hall, Ginny looked around and was amazed at what had been done. It looked nothing like it usually did with the long four tables. They were gone and the floor was reflecting the silver shimmering of the roof which was scattered with bright stars. There were ice sculptures all around the room and fountains on either side which looked like it was punch more so than just water.

"Wow!" Ginny breathed, "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, turning to Harry.

"Yea, yea quite nice. I'll be back in a bit okay? Just have to go discuss a couple things with Seamus" and he was gone.

Ginny stood there watching after him felling quite upset at being abandoned. She would not however let him ruin this night. She would have fun. Ginny moved over towards the punch and conjured a glass to fill up. She stood there sipping slowly whilst scanning the room. She wasn't quite sure where Luna had disappeared to but a friend would be nice.

"Well well, all alone are we little weasel?" Malfoy had sidled up beside her and was smirking at her.

"Go away Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for an argument right now"

"Where has the oh-so-famous Pothead gone then huh? Finally realised your poorness was dragging down his newly found fame?"

"Piss off would you Malfoy. Seriously you can be quite a pain in the ass sometimes!"

"Oh how my heart suffers. Insulted by a Weasley! You must save me". He placed a hand on his forehead like he was about to faint.

"Aren't we just the comedian then ferret? When's your show? I might come to throw eggs at you just so the audience can have something funny to laugh at"

"Oh how you wound my aspirations Red. But back to the original question now, why are you alone?"

"I've lost everyone and am only left with people talking to me that I'd rather not until I find someone"

"Well I have just the solution then Red. Dance with me" he held out his hand to her.

"You're kidding right? You treat me like I'm the dirt on the bottom of your shoe and that you wouldn't come within a 20mile radius of me and now you're asking me to dance? Are you on drugs?"

"No Weasley I am not. As much as drugs could potentially make this night less painful, I need to avoid Pansy and her intense dislike of you might keep her at bay for at least a short time"

Ginny scanned the floor again looking for Harry. He was on the other side of the room talking to a group of Hufflepuffs.

"I think I'll pass this time Malfoy, as such a nice offer it was"

"Suit yourself weasel". He turned around and began to walk off.

Ginny's gaze returned to Harry to see him whispering into some blonde's ear and her giggling at their apparently funny private joke. "Hold up Malfoy!" she called after him, "One dance won't hurt"

"Glad you see it my way weasel". He took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor placing one hand on her waist and began to join in the waltz that was currently happening.

"So why the need to escape Pansy anyway?" Ginny asked, "I thought she was your girlfriend?"

"As much as that girl would like to believe so, I mean who wouldn't, she is not and could possibly never be my girlfriend. She is just after my money and is a cheap slut who sleeps with anyone she can get near"

"Well that was a different answer then I imagined" Ginny giggled, "the whole school thinks you two are together".

"Only a couple more months and then I will hopefully never have to see her again" Malfoy replied, "Oh such a glorious day that will be! So why did you agree to dance with me anyway Red? Definitely not out of the kindness of your heart now is it?"

Ginny mumbled something but Malfoy was unable to quite hear it, "What was that Red? Speak up now"

"Harry left me alone and now he's chatting up some bimbo like I don't even exist so I figured fraternising with the enemy might change that. He didn't even comment on my dress! Just said that I was turning Slytherin and we would suit better at Christmas time!"

"Ah the glory of jealousy. Well I can help you with that Red. Just stick with me all night and Harry will hopefully realise what he's missing out on and I will avoid Pansy. Sounds pretty straight forward to me!" and Malfoy smiled a genuine smile at her, not just his usual smirk.

* * *

Ginny and Malfoy continued to dance most of the evening stopping every so often for a drink and a rest. A few people gave them odd looks but Malfoy just shot back a look that scared them off. They talked about everything from schoolwork to what they hoped to achieve in life to even who Snape would look funny in a relationship with. Ginny liked talking to Malfoy; he was quite funny when he let his mean person front down and by the end of the night they had agreed to call each other Draco and Ginny or Red as Draco had become fond of. Draco liked Ginny. He could see a spark in her eye when she talked about things, a spark he saw of as her hope. She was so enthusiastic about everything and it was refreshing for him.

As the night was coming to a close, their last dance was interrupted by Harry.

"Excuse me Malfoy! I think you should get your ferret hands off my girlfriend don't you? Why she has been letting you paw her all night is beyond me but it is not a good look."

Draco smirked at him, "Oh I wouldn't worry Pothead. I was just merely entertaining your girlfriend, emphasis on YOUR, whilst you were off chatting up the Hogwarts bimbos". He turned to Ginny, "I'll see you soon Red, thank you for the dances" and Draco walked off back into the crowd.

"What was that about Ginny? Care to explain to me why you've been in the arms of the ferret all night?"

"Well if you hadn't run off and left me, maybe I would have had a chance to dance with you!"

"It's not a good look for me Ginny, having my girlfriend in the arms of a death eater. They're still out there you know even if Voldemort is dead. Come on though, follow me, I have something in mind"

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her from the hall. He tripped over his own feet a couple of times but managed to make it back to Gryffindor tower without any major damage. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady going over words that could possibly be the password.

"Are you drunk Harry? How much did you have to drink?" Ginny demanded.

"Don't stress Ginny, I only had one or a couple or several or I don't really know but do you know the password? I am dying to get inside here!"

Ginny gave the password and Harry pulled her into the common room and up towards his dormitory.

"Where are you taking me Harry? My room is up the other side"

"I know that Ginny but I thought we could try something tonight ay? Thought it could be time for us to finally go all the way. You've been holding out on me long enough now"

"We've been together two weeks Harry. I don't think I'm ready for this and you're drunk. It's not a good idea"

They had reached Harry's dormitory and he had locked the door behind them.

"Don't be silly Ginny dear. Of course you're ready, I'm ready so why wouldn't you be?"

"Harry I'm not having sex with you okay? I'm just not ready to do that yet"

"Ginny come on don't be frigid alright? It'll be easy and it won't hurt, trust me"

Harry had begun trying to take her dress off but Ginny backed away towards the wall, "No Harry, I'm leaving now and we can talk about this in the morning okay?"

"No Ginerva it's not okay. I want to have sex with you and that's what is going to happen"

"Harry no. I do not want to have sex with you!"

"Just lay down here Ginny dear". Harry pushed her down onto his bed and lifted up the skirt of her dress. Ginny tried to push it back down but he held her hands above her head and he was a lot stronger then she was.

"Harry stop it! I said no! Why can't you just accept that?"

"Calm down Ginny, it will be alright. Just relax"

Ginny began to cry as Harry ripped her dress off her with his other hand. He looked her up and down with hunger in his eyes, "this isn't so bad is it dear?"

Ginny couldn't respond. The tears were choking her up and her breaths were coming out in short gasps. Harry pulled at her bra until the strap broke and he threw it away behind him. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it hard until Ginny let out a cry of pain.

"STOP IT HARRY! I SAID NO!"

"No point yelling dear, no one can hear you. Just go with it, I promise you'll enjoy it"

Ginny started crying harder as Harry bit down on her nipple. Her wrists were starting to hurt now as she struggled against his hands but she couldn't get free. Harry ripped off her underwear with his free hand and shoved a finger up inside her, letting out a deep groan.

"No Harry! Please stop this" Ginny cried.

"Just shut up woman. You won't enjoy it if you keep crying like that"

He pushed his lips on hers roughly, biting her lower lip so she would open her mouth for him to put his tongue in. He pushed down his pants and Ginny could feel how hard he was against her stomach.

"You feel that Gin? That's how hard you make me. Do you want to taste me?"

Ginny tried moving her head backwards and forwards as he clambered on top if her chest. He grabbed her chin hard holding it in place and shoved his cock into her mouth. She choked and spluttered on it as he kept thrusting into her mouth until he came in her mouth and all over her face.

"God that felt good didn't it Ginny?"

Ginny lay their praying he wouldn't do anything else. This was not how she wanted to lose her virginity and she had never thought Harry was capable of doing something like this.

"I want to show you how good that felt Ginny so lay still now"

Harry shoved his fingers inside her ripping threw her hymen causing her to shriek out in pain. He started to lick her clitoris at the same time and began to grasp at her breasts again.

"Look what you've done now Ginny?" He said as he stood up, "You've made me hard all over again. What could we possibly do about that?"

Harry climbed back on top of her and thrust deep inside. Ginny was in so much pain, she just laid there hoping he would give up soon. She wanted to die. Harry kept thrusting in and out of her using her breasts to hold him up. Eventually he did stop and rolled off to lie beside her.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it Ginny? Told you it would be good"

Ginny started to cry harder. She sat up and began to collect her now ripped dress and underwear from around the room and tried to cover herself up with it. Her breasts were sore and her groin was killing her but she wanted to leave Harry's room as soon as she could. She made her way to the door and opened it slowly.

"Oh and Ginny" Harry called out, "don't tell anyone about this or you will live to regret it".

A week later Ginny Weasley was engaged to Harry Potter.

* * *

Okay so I'll post this just as a one shot for now just to see what people say as previously stated. First fanfiction which is probably obvious but worth a shot really! If I keep writing it, it will turn into DG as thats my favorite couple and dislike Harry so let me know if I should keep writing or just flag it.. Reviews people!

ElloiseSarah. x


End file.
